Out Of Luck
by Dark Angel's Blue Fire
Summary: [xover with Miami] No matter how far you run your demons always catch up with you. Danny Messer knows that better than anyone... Slash!
1. Prologue

Okay this lil plot wouldn't leave me alone so i figure if i start writing it i mote be able to return to the fics tht actually need my attention...

**Disclaimer: **Of course they're not mine... i wish i owned Danny but sadly no...

Out Of Luck

Prologue

Danny Messer had always believed that he had been extremely lucky in his life. He counted himself lucky that he had been able to avoid the mess with the Tanglewood boys, that he had been accepted into the police academy and then highest praise of all having Mac Taylor take him on as a CSI level one. But it is said that luck runs its course and it looked like Danny Messer's famed luck was about to run out.

Of course at that point he believed it had already run out. He'd been stepping on eggshells around Mac since Sonny Sassone had ratted him out to Mac. Of course Danny had assumed Mac would come and talk about it but he hadn't.

And then everything came apart after the Minhus incident when it became clear to Danny just how much Mac had lost trust in him. Danny couldn't believe life could take such a wrong turn. Mac's lack of trust had been worse than the news that he had been taken off the promotion grid, which he'd expected anyway.

Then he'd done everything Mac had asked of him and still it had become clear that Mac didn't trust him that had been worse than anything.

So Danny, against his better judgement made a decision. He was going to leave NYPD. He loved New York; he loved everything about New York. He belonged to New York and he lived and breathed the City. He'd once thought of New York as his city but all that was coming apart and he realised just how much he needed a clean break.

He'd told two people of his intentions, his best friends Don Flack and Aidan Burn. Both of whom had immediately kicked off and told him under no circumstance would they let him go. But his mind was made up and he wasn't about to be persuaded otherwise.

He'd applied for a job in Miami-Dade PD where one of his best friends Tim Speedle worked as a CSI.

Danny had spoken to Lieutenant Horatio Caine at length and told the supervisor of his past and the enquiries with IRB simply because he knew that Mac had worked with Horatio closely and they were friends. But Horatio had only asked if he could do a interview with Horatio himself and to do another phyc evaluation if need be but other than that he had no objections.

Danny couldn't believe it. His luck was changing again and more than that he got on really well with Horatio and could see himself being happy in Miami. Plus again there was the fact Tim was there.

Tim had been mixed up in the Tanglewood boys but when he had gotten free he'd made the break right away and fled to Miami telling no one but Danny where he was going.

Though they lived states apart and their lives were totally insane they had remained in touch and close. Danny smiled as he packed the last of his things up. You couldn't go through something like he and Tim had and not be close. He was looking forward to seeing his friend again.

He was packing up when there was a knock at the door. Danny rolled his eyes wondering which of his watchers it would be. He went to the door and opened it and rolled his eyes for a second time when he realised that it was Don. Wasn't he ready to give up yet? Danny reluctantly opened the door and said, "Don I'm not changing my mind." "Why do you need to leave anyway?" Don demanded pushing the door open and walking into Danny's apartment.

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious." Danny said sarcastically. "Mac's a bastard he doesn't understand." Flack said his hands on his hips and looking at Danny. "Give him time to understand." Danny shook his head. "He doesn't trust me I don't want to work for someone who doesn't trust me. What's the point of being a CSI when you're boss doesn't trust you?" Danny shook his head. "He'd only try to second guess my results."

"Danny it's not like that." Flack said. "You and Mac can work this out." "Fuck that." Danny said with more venom than he knew he was capable of. "Danny it can work out I don't completely understand what is going on here but I trust you." "But you aren't my supervisor and ultimately that's what matters. Flack I'm leaving for Miami and you can't stop me."

"Don't you care about the team?" "I care about the team more than ever but if I can't help the team then what's the point? I can't fuck it up for you all again. Besides I already spoke to Horatio he knows everything and he's accepted me onto the team. I've given Mac my resignation or rather I gave his in tray my resignation I start in Miami on Monday."

Don pulled a hand through his hair. "I can't believe you're doing this Danny it seems wrong. You belong here." "Not anymore. If Tim can do it then so can I." "Tim got mixed up in Tanglewood and needed away out you gave him that. This is not the same thing!"

"Yes it fucking is!" Danny snarled. "All my life I've done everything I could to stay away from Tanglewood though its really hard when your whole family is involved in it and then because Sonny Sassone asks about me Mac decides I can't be trusted. Well fuck him! If he'd trusted me he would have asked me about it instead of assuming the worst of me."

"Danny…" Flack said pulling a hand through his hair. "No Flack." Danny said looking Don in the eye. "If it had simply been that then I would have let it go but after the shooting, well, I can't even talk about it. I can't deal with this anymore. He doesn't trust me and he's just damn well told me that to my face. After I even went to the phyc eval like he asked."

Danny pulled a hand through his hair. "I don't even know why I'm talking about this. You're my friend Don accept that this is what I want." "No because I know it's _not _what you want."

"It is now." Danny said firmly his blue eyes flashing. "I've got a chance to be the CSI I always wanted to be. Horatio is willing to accept me despite all my shit and I'll won't be alone. Tim will be there. It's a fresh start. And that's _definitely _what I want."

Danny looked at Don. "Don I've worked to hard at being a CSI to have it thrown away because Mac doesn't trust me. The time's right. I'm cutting my losses and I'm leaving."

His tone was absolute and Don knew that there would be no talking him out of it now but he knew he had to try.

"Danny please, there must be some other way." Flack tried again. He didn't want to see one of his best friends leave the team not when he was aware of just how hard Danny had to work to get there. It seemed to Flack as if he was throwing it all away. "No. I've made up my mind." Danny said firmly.

"I love New York and I think I probably always will but there are too many demons here and no matter how hard I run they just don't leave me alone. It seems as though no matter how hard I try demons that I had no control over me will always find me. Well this time I'm cutting my loses and leaving them behind."

"That's not the way to solve things Danny." Don said knowing that it would make no difference but trying to make him understand anyway.

"It works for me." Danny said shrugging. "Tell the Doc I said bye." "Hawkes is gonna be pretty pissed he didn't know Danny." "Yeah well the fewer that know the better." Danny said as he continued to pack up the rest of his stuff.

"That's the last of it I think." Danny said looking round critically at his apartment. "This will get shipped to me within the next few weeks. This apartment has done me proud." He smiled. "Tell the guys I said bye. I'd say tell Mac but I might just hear from him if he ever actually notices I'm not there."

Don scoffed. "It's gonna be a bit hard not to notice that his protégée hasn't turned up for work come Monday." "Whatever." Danny said pulling a hand through his blonde tufts of hair.

"Right so I guess this is goodbye." "I'll be down to see you in Miami if you insist on this stupid god-forsaken plan of yours." Don said. "It's for the best." "Can't see how that is Messer." Don said gruffly.

"Because in Miami I won't be the fuck-up I know everyone thinks I am. And the chief of police won't be sitting waiting for me to screw-up so he can rub it in my face. And then in Mac's. I can't do that to him again."

Something suddenly clicked in Don's brain. "Mac, you…You love him don't you?" Don thought that the sentence would get caught in his throat but he said it anyway.

Danny looked away confirming Flack's worst fears. "Danny you can't run from this." "I'm not running from it." Danny snapped all the anger he had been feeling at Mac and then at the team in general came pouring out. "Because I'm leaving my heart here in New York!"

Danny's eyes bulged as he realised what he had just admitted and he looked at Don in horror but Don's face wasn't the mask of horror he had expected it was simply sad acceptance.

"You may be leaving yours here but you're taking mine with you." Don said quietly. Danny's jaw dropped. "What?" He whispered. "You heard me." Don said. Danny looked at the floor unsure what to say and when he looked up Don was stood right in front of him.

"Don?" He asked quietly. Don said nothing he simply sealed his lips over Danny's and kissed him hard and fast.

Danny felt a heat rise up and take him full force as Don kissed him. He pulled Don closer as he battled for control of the kiss but Don didn't appear to want to give it to him.

Danny surrendered his control, something he had never done letting Don guide the kiss but all too soon it was over and before he could think about it Don had pulled away and headed for the door.

He opened it and only then did he look back. "I hope you know what you're doing Danny. I don't agree with this but I know now that it's what you want so ill accept it. But remember that wherever you go my heart goes with you."

Then he was gone and Danny knew that he had to leave. He had screwed up too many lives already he couldn't screw up Don's as well he didn't think he could handle that.

Now he knew he had _definitely _made the right decision and for Danny the flight to Miami could not come quick enough while half way across the city one Detective Don Flack mourned the loss of his best friend and love of his life to one Detective Mac Taylor.


	2. Chapter One: Miami Vs New York

Okay it's here... Please don't kill me...

**Disclamier:** i don't own them but if Eric, Danny or Tim need to sell themselves into slavery can someone please let me know

**Warning: **I've said this before but this will be slash at some point so if you don't like it please don't read.

**Reviewers: **

**AngelEyes: **Thanx for the reivew! Here is the update though it's not as soon as i would have liked. It's here anyway. Please read on!

**Bekah 26: **Thanx for the review! This fic was only meant to be something small but it's turned into a bit of a monster so don't worry you'll be seeing much more of Danny's adventures in Miami. Read on to find out what happens next.

Okay here we goo...

* * *

Out Of Luck

Chapter One: Miami Vs New York

Danny Messer woke up as his alarm blared in his ear he blinked at the ceiling and suddenly realised he wasn't in his apartment. He blinked and sat up. Shit what the hell had be been doing last night?

He heard someone in the kitchen and got out of bed. It was then everything came roaring back. He was in Miami. In Speed's apartment and was starting work with the MDPD today. He'd left his demons behind in New York but couldn't help feel homesick for his City. He only prayed that one day he would love Miami as much as he loved New York.

Tim must have heard him get up because he put his head round the doorframe. "Morning Danny." "Morning." Danny greeted smiling though it wasn't the first emotion that came to mind. "You ready to face Miami?"

Danny smiled. "No. But when has that ever stopped me?" "True." Tim smiled. "We've got time for breakfast before we meet Horatio."

Forty minutes later both Speed and Danny walked into the lab and though Danny felt unsettled Tim had to hand it to him his friend never showed it once. Eric came along the hall and smiled, "Hey Speed, whose this?" "My friend Danny Messer from New York. He's just transferred to the lab from NY." "I needed a change." Danny smiled taking Eric's hand. "It's great to meet you." Eric nodded and smiled. "You Too Danny Tim talks about you a lot."

"He does?" Danny smiled. Tim smiled and slung his arm around Danny. "Eric meet the reason I am, according to you, a sarcastic son of a bitch." Danny smirked. "If you think Tim's bad you ain't seen anything yet." His New York accent thick. Eric grinned. At that moment Calliegh and Alexx walked into the break room.

Alexx looked at Danny and Tim grinned. He knew what that look meant Danny was about to acquire a new mother. And her name was Alexx Woods. "Timmy are you going to introduce us?" Tim smiled. "This is Danny Messer. You remember Alexx I told you about him?" "Your best friend from school?" Alexx asked but Danny could see there was something else.

Speed nodded and Danny looked at him. His eyes were flashing with emotions and then it clicked. Alexx and Horatio knew about Speed's past in New York, which meant they knew about him.

"What brings you to Miami?" Calliegh asked her eyes lit up.

"New York winters are so cold." Danny grinned. "Speed remembers them well and took pity on me when the job opening came up." "You're staying?" Alexx asked. Danny smiled. "Yeah Horatio was really good he looked at my experience and took me straight on."

Horatio walked up to them smiling. "I see you all met Danny." The Miami team nodded and Horatio smiled. "Good I want you to make sure he's welcome. Danny you want to come with me? We've got some last minute paper work to sort out." Danny nodded and looked at Speed.

"See you in a bit."

Horatio led Danny into his office and closed the door. "Did you let Mac know where you were going?" Horatio asked quietly. Danny shook his head. "No. I gave his in tray my resignation letter with my gun and badge. I haven't seen him since and I don't want too."

Horatio nodded. "The team will be wondering where you are. I may give Mac a call and let him know that you're here." Danny looked at the floor. "Okay." Horatio was concerned about his newest CSI. Danny's abilities were as good as any of his team and he was looking forward to having Danny on the team.

But he knew that he would have to help Danny overcome the demons he had tried to outrun when he had left New York. "I don't expect you to speak to Mac if you don't want too." Horatio said gently. "I'm just telling you that I will be telling him. Though I suspect he will want to get hold of you."

For the first time Danny smiled. "I don't think so I've changed my number none of them can get hold of me unless I want them too."

Horatio nodded but said nothing. He only had half the story but whatever had happened up there had to be bad from what Speed had told him about Danny, Danny was not the type of person to run from his problems.

"The other thing is Danny I need you to pass your gun proficiency test. You passed your last one but I'd rather you did another. Speed and I are going to the range tomorrow, come with us and I'll help you." Danny nodded smiling.

"Thanks Horatio."

Just then their pagers went off and Horatio looked down. A page from dispatch multiple homicide. Horatio looked at Danny whose face had changed to one of total determination. "Okay let's go."

Horatio and Alexx watched as Danny worked the crime scene. He and Speed worked like a well oiled machine. Danny fit in perfectly with what the Miami team was doing and it was amazing that it was Danny's first day.

"His observation skills are brilliant." Alexx said quietly as she and Horatio prepped the body. "I know. Mac will be sorry to loose him."

Horatio followed Alexx back to the morgue and after hearing her prelim and her assurances that the report would be with him shortly Horatio left meaning to phone an old friend from New York.

Mac Taylor was angry and when Mac Taylor was angry the world had better watch out. It was nine o clock and one of his CSI's Danny Messer was currently two hours late for work and counting. He'd given Danny three days off to collect himself and sort out his issues but he'd expected him here at Work on time.

He'd left five voice mails although admittedly it wasn't like Danny to be late for work, there had to be a reason but they were busy and Mac needed Danny in at work now, well yesterday.

He rang Danny again and left him another voice mail trying to keep his voice level. "Danny where the hell are you? I need you at the lab as soon as possible." Mac didn't want to admit it but he was getting worried. Danny was rarely late and he was rarely ill and whenever he was he always made sure that Mac knew about it.

To hell with it he'd give Danny another half hour and then he would go and search for his wayward CSI. He made it into his office for the first time that morning since he'd gone straight to the crime scene from home only to stop dead.

There was a gun and badge on his desk. Mac walked forward and looked at it. The number was Danny's badge number. What the hell? It was then he noticed the letter in his in tray. Short and to the point.

_Detective Taylor _

_This is my letter of resignation, _

_Effective as of Monday the 5__th__ August_

_Signed _

_Danny Messer _

Mac was floored. He sank into his chair reading the letter over again. This just didn't make sense.

Danny had left?

He wasn't coming back? When did this happen?

As far as he had known Danny had been happy being a CSI. Happy being a CSI in New York.

Sure this year had been a bit rocky but it didn't mean Mac didn't value him as part of the team. What had changed? Mac prided himself on being the one to choose Danny to join the team and despite what everyone else had said he knew he had been right to do so. He could understand the need for change but he thought Danny would have spoken to him about it first.

At that moment Don Flack walked into Mac's office. "Don did you know about this. Did you know that Danny was leaving?" Mac watched as Don's expression became unreadable. "Yeah Mac I did."

"Do you know why?" Mac asked carefully. Don's eyes narrowed. "Yeah." Mac waited for him to elaborate but when he didn't Mac knew he needed more information. "Well since you seem to know more than I do could you please inform me?"

Don's jaw dropped. "You're kidding me right?" Mac frowned. The last thing he needed was Flack testing his patience. "Would I ask if I was kidding?" Mac said calmly.

Don crossed his arms his face expressionless but Mac could see the anger in his gaze. "Mac, I gotta ask you this but how can you be surprised?" Mac frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Don stared at him but said, "After everything that went on between the two of you is it any wonder that he left?" Don didn't wait for an answer he simply turned round and walked back out the office.

Mac frowned again. What did that have to do with anything? Danny had made a mistake and Mac had called him on it. Mac had cleared him for field work after his phyc eval as far as he was concerned the incident was in the past.

He didn't have time to waste with this. They had active crime scenes and Mac needed all the man power he could get right now. He looked up from the letter he had read more than five times in the last five minutes. He was totally shell-shocked.

What the hell had changed? Mac looked up and around his office and saw Don stood at Aidan's desk. Flack kept staring into Mac's office every few seconds and it was obvious to Mac that Flack knew more about this incident than he was letting on and Mac was determined to get to the bottom of it. Danny was his CSI, he'd trained him and despite the problems they'd had over the last few weeks Mac didn't doubt Danny's abilities.

He had however admitted to himself that he had a problem with the fact that Sonny Sassone knew of Danny Messer's existence and the evidence had been conflicting when it came to the subway shooting but that didn't mean that Danny wasn't a good CSI he was.

A really good one. Mac walked out of his office and into the lab. "Don I need to talk to you." Don looked at him his face stony. "Okay." "In private." Mac said before turning to is office. "If this is about Danny, Mac there are only two people that know that story and they're stood right here."

Aidan's voice made him freeze. He turned back. "You both knew he was leaving." Aidan nodded. "He told me of the ridiculous idea yeah." "And you just let him go?" Mac asked carefully.

Mac was really trying to understand but he just couldn't understand he thought Danny was happy in New York what had changed so drastically. Of course Mac knew he'd been having problems but Mac was sure everything had been sorted.

Surely Danny would have come to him if that wasn't the case. He shook his head. Of course he would have Danny was not one to take something lying down, in fact he was one of the only people, besides Stella but that was a given, who dared stand up to Mac.

"Who the hell are you to judge?" Don snarled. "You didn't even realise something was wrong!" "Flack!" Aidan hissed. "What?" Flack asked. "He didn't." "That's not the point." Aidan said and then looked at Mac. "Danny left New York and from what he has told us he has no intention of coming back."

Mac was floored. "Did he say why?" Flack went to say something but Aidan beat him to it. "He said he had his reasons. And though we argued with him his mind is made up. I just hope he finds what he's looking for." Aidan looked down and then back at Mac. "I think we'll all miss him though."

"Do you know where he is?" "Yeah." Don said before looking away. Mac stared at him. Aidan stared at Don and then hit him. "You know where he is? How is that you do and I don't? Don where is he?" Don looked away and said, "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone."

Mac was about to say something when his phone rang. "Taylor." "Detective Taylor." A familiar voice came over the phone. "Horatio Caine." "How are things in New York?" Horatio asked. "I'm down a CSI." Mac said seriously walking back into his office. "Ahh, what's your loss is my gain." Horatio said quietly.

"So he's in Miami?" Mac asked seriously. Miami? What the hell? Why of all places would he go there?

"He is." Horatio said quietly. "I'm ringing to let you know he's safe since you have to have realised he isn't going to be there now." Mac pulled a hand through his short hair. "Did everyone know about this but me?" "I suspect Stella will be pissed when she finds out." Horatio said lightly "Although as far as I can tell Alexx is pleased with the addition."

Mac walked away from Flack and Aidan and went back to his office. "How the hell did he end up down in Miami?" Mac demanded. "His best friend works here." Horatio said. "Danny called Tim two weeks ago and said he was thinking about a change. I spoke to him directly. I rushed the paper work through after he last week and told me he was resigning from NYPD."

"Did he say why?" Mac asked still not clear on the reasons behind Danny's actions and Danny Messer never did anything stupid without a reason for doing so.

"He told me he was leaving because of personal issues up there in New York I've discussed everything with him and as long as he passes the phyc eval then he can join my team." "I need to speak to him Horatio." Mac said quietly. "I already asked if he wanted too he doesn't want anything to do with New York anymore Mac."

"His friends are here!" Mac said the CSI in him telling him he had missed something vitally important. "Mac, Danny wants a change. Maybe when he's sorted out the issues he has with New York he will return but until then I've offered him a job in Miami."

Mac was about to argue again but Horatio stopped him. "Mac are you truly going to stop him making a decision he feels is right, if you care about him and I know you do let him stay in Miami until whatever demons he has have left and then he'll return."

"Are you sure this is what he wants?" He asked at last seeing no other way around the situation. "I would have never let him join us if I wasn't sure this is what he wanted." Horatio said firmly. "Okay." Mac said having to accept that there was no other way around the situation he suddenly found himself in. "I'll send him back when he's ready Mac." Horatio said firmly. "He's not a lifer but he needs a change." Mac nodded and then said, "Fine. Keep me updated."

"Of course." Horatio said.

Mac disconnected feeling lost. He hadn't lost a CSI in along time and losing Danny felt almost painful. Mac felt like he should take it to heart that he had not managed to keep Danny in one place but Mac couldn't begrudge Danny wanting to be happy and if that move made him happy then Mac was willing to fall back on his old Marine instincts and suck it up. For now.

He needed to tell the team. He called a meeting and watched as they filtered in. Stella took a look round and her eyes narrowed. "Where's Danny?" "He's left Stella." Mac said deciding it was better to just get it over with.

"What?" Stella and Hawkes yelled at the same time. Aidan and Don looked impassive and Stella glared at them. "You knew!" "Yeah." Aidan said but refused to say anymore. "Where is he?" Hawkes asked. "Miami." Don and Horatio said at the same time. "He's joined Horatio's team?" Stella asked. Mac nodded. Stella nodded and then moved and hit Mac hard on the shoulder.

"What did you do?" Mac stared at her. "I didn't do anything. If Danny wants to change jobs that's his business." Don couldn't help it he scoffed and everyone looked at him. "You know why he left." Mac said softly. "Yeah." Don said defiantly. "But I'm not about to tell you Mac if you don't know yourself." With that he left the office with the other CSI's staring after him.

The others slowly followed suit going back to the lab. Only Stella remained behind and she looked at Mac quietly regarding him. "What did you say to him on Friday?" Stella asked the cogs turning in her head.

Mac suddenly went very pale. "Shit." He whispered. Stella nodded. "I'm sorry to say Mac but if you hadn't realised you hurt him then, well maybe its best he moves on." Mac would have never expected it from anyone else and more than that never taken it from anyone else, but this was Stella and she had never sugar-coated anything in the whole time he had known her so there was no reason for her to start now.

Mac sighed he didn't say anything because he knew she was right. He hadn't meant to hurt Danny badly, only to make him understand how far he had come and what Mac had gone against to hire him and Danny had never once made him regret it. Apart from that one incident. But he could see now he had blown it he just hoped that Danny could be happy with the choice he had chosen.

Maybe it was time to look for a replacement it looked like Danny was in for the long haul down in Miami.

Danny found himself laughing at something Eric said as they worked methodically through the clues they'd found. They were processing them in the lab and Eric's antics reminded him of some of the jokes Don used to say to make the time pass.

Danny smiled he hadn't thought it would be as easy as he had been to settle in but he'd already been in Miami two weeks and it felt like he'd been there a lot longer. He and Eric got on well and the whole Lab had cringed when they had learned of Danny's mischievous nature, with the two of them it was a wonder the lab was still standing. The lab had also quickly realised that Speed's sarcastic nature had nothing on Danny's though where Speed was quiet with it Danny was loud and joyful.

It had also become apparent quickly that if anyone thought to hurt Danny they'd have to get through Speed first. Alexx had discovered another Baby in Danny and could often be seen in the lab making sure he had remembered to eat. Calliegh had pulled Danny onto the shooting range having heard about the incident in New York and was determined to help him pass.

Danny smiled remembering the shooting range. The whole team had been there and it was fun and the techniques Calliegh had taught him had stuck. He had also felt better when he realised Speed was getting the same lecture. But then that wasn't surprising neither of them liked guns and he couldn't imagine that changing.

The lab techs had adopted Danny as one of their own and he often found himself in the lab talking to Tyler about the different movies out and the different equipment he was using. Horatio, his new Supervisor was so like Mac in many ways and yet so different.

Horatio had listened patiently to Danny's explanation of that happened and read the phyc eval and then organised the team building exercise so all of them where involved. He'd given Danny a second chance and all he expected in return was that Danny be truthful with him. Danny was happy with that arrangement and like the rest of the team felt a huge sense of loyalty to the Red Head. In the team he felt a sense of belonging that had died in the last few weeks at home.

He wished he didn't think about New York so much but he did miss the team and he couldn't block out the picture completely because that meant forgetting the two men that had his heart at war.

Mac Taylor, the supervisor that he would have and in many ways still would die for. The man that held his heart and done nothing but break it while it had been in his possession. Danny couldn't blame him because he knew Mac didn't cause hurt on purpose but that didn't mean it still hurt.

And then of course there was Don Flack, his best friend since joining the New York Crime Lab. The guy that always had his six and apparently the guy that had given Danny his heart for Danny to do with it what Mac had done to his. He couldn't help but smile when he remembered the kiss. It had only been one kiss but. He couldn't shake them memory or Don's face afterward. His heart skipped a little and he told it silently to stop being stupid.

He shook his head and forced himself to stop thinking about it. There was a case to solve and Don and Mac were miles away in New York and as far as he was concerned they could stay there his life was simpler that way.

Of course everything in Danny Messer's life has never been simple and he cursed every God and Fate there ever was when he returned to the flat he was still sharing with Tim until he got on his own feet.

He'd just collapsed down with Tim to watch a film before going to bed when there was a knock at the door. Tim frowned but put his beer down and went to the door. He opened it and smiled slightly.

"Danny it's for you?" "Me?" Danny asked perplexed. "Who the hell would want me? If it's Eric tell him I'm gonna get him back for that water gun thi-" He stopped speaking as he reached the door.

"Hi Danny." Don said softly.


End file.
